Father Says.
by Gojira
Summary: This is the beta[ie: typos, and general uncut-ness] version of a story I wrote for tenchu.de


**Glint of light as a candle's light was reflected off the end of a silver face-mask which laid beside a pelt of wool on the floor. The ninja tilted his head to a sound in the night which had just caught his ears, it came from outside of the small hut he was seated in. Getting off his knees he grasp the leather-wrapped handle of his ninja-to. squinting his eyes he caught a slow moving shadow dragging it's knee, rushing out of his hut towards the old man he removed the blade from its sheath, ready to strike. The old man fell on his back and cried out, the sounds of others where heard, grunts sounded. Itachi was poised to strike, yet his commander, Nondo, barked out."What do you think you're doing, boy?!" Nondo's aged raspy voice sounded."He isn't supposed to be out, I thought he was a spy!!" Itachi sneered, sheathing his blade."It's an old man who can't even walk right, foolish boy." Nondo spoke, his tone full of mock and sureness. A couple of the other ninjas laughed at Itachi, after a few moments of staring they went back to their posts. Nondo waited until they had all left before pointing to the old man."And you don't get off without punishment, stupid old fool." Nondo's rather thick body moved to the old man before him, moments after uttering those words he began to assault the old man with kicks and insults which filled the alley."And don't you forget the rules, old man" Nondo glared to him, his voice mocking a new target. Itachi watched, silent , as he was so mad he felt the old man deserved the beating."We can beat them, boy. Not kill them." Nondo added as he motioned for Itachi to follow him as he advanced away from the hut. Itachi caught up after a few steps, tying a thin cord off his sheath onto his belt, the blade and it's container hanging beside his right leg."You've got way to much energy, boy. My father knew how to take the spite out of a snake.. one simple way to do it--" Nondo had started in, but Itachi spoke out. "But, if I loose my strike how can I do my job?" his voice questioned."Boy, this isn't a war camp. We're here until that loony tells us we're free and hands us our cash.. Now, you want to relax and have some fun AND get paid, don't 'cha?" Nondo's voice reminded Itachi of an old tale in which a serpent fooled a man into giving up his entire village for a ring."I. ." Itachi had began to say before Nondo's course and wide hand slapped him on the back. "Come on, boy." Nondo again sounded as convincing. "A--all right" Itachi broke in. The two had moved out of the alley, going towards a lantern in the distance, Itachi guessed it was the tavern."Now, as my dad told me.. To take the edge off you need a few drinks ('Just as I thought' rang out in Itachi's mind), stumble about and loosen your spirit" Nondo spoke. Itachi hadn't noticed it but Nondo was reminding him of a disobedient uncle-type who taught his nephews how to shoot arrows and bought his niece revealing seifuku. They reached the tavern and Itachi was scooted in first, glancing about the . . rather empty (to his disbelief) tavern which held a couple of other ninjas, two villagers (which looked well 'tanked' to Itachi) and the tender. The tender was a woman, she had a long velvet dress on which had silk sash from the shoulder-tops. Itachi couldn't help notice her jewelry which was golden and flared in the lantern light (which was rather low for a public place) and made her pale skin seem more milk-white than pale flesh. Nondo moved to the bar, tilting his head to the woman as he glanced her over. "Two of your strongest dragonvomit!" Nondo said in a voice which made Itachi wonder if Nondo had just stepped into a scolding hot spring. The woman nodded, her raven hue'd bangs held back by a piece of metal which oddly looked like a bird, a sparrow maybe. Nondo and Itachi sat down at a small table which had a few carvings of names and more scratches left by uneasy men. Nondo glanced to the woman than back to Itachi, Itachi had a feeling he knew what that voice was for."You ever seen a tavern keep with that much gold and fancy, boy?" Nondo's voice was normal and low."I suppose not..." Itachi added under his breath, waiting for Nondo to begin to describe what was under her clothing and why she would need it to be filled up by Nondo."If you ask me, she's running some side items.." Nondo glanced over his own hands. "And you brought me here to take off my edge?" Itachi slipped in before the woman sat their drinks before them, bowing before she stepped away. Itachi had opened his mouth before a soft voice filled his ears, as well as Nondo's ears because they glanced into a shaded part of the bar, a candle light flickered as the bar maid slipped a few candles before a well-made stage, on it where beautiful women who had odd toned voices (Or so Itachi thought). Itachi felt comfortable when he spoke finally. "Now those are something worth gawking over, lookit those faces. Looks as if a pristine lake gave its beauty to them" Itachi's poetic flare flickered like one of the candles in the tavern. "He'hahah!" Nondo's laugh shook Itachi's gaze off the band. "Those are men, well bois." Nondo spoke, sure as he could sound. "You're drunk then! Those are not men" Itachi spoke, still ignoring his own cup which hadn't been drank out of yet. "Watch closely boy, the lump in the throat means they got a lump in the pants" Nondo added, not bothered by Itachi's insult. Sure enough, each one of them had adam's apples which Itachi spotted as they would raise their head to the sky as their voices caressed the still air of the tavern, as well as it's occupants. Itachi was still attracted to them, they looked so.. appealing, Itachi had always thought of himself being attracted to both boys and girls, but could never bring himself to approach a man. " Then why are they dressing like girls?" Itachi added in the silence of his blushing cheeks. Nondo blinked at the sight of the boy who was clearly very embarrassed and gave s large grin. "Because they like boys, they like to _fuck_ boys, Itachi." Nondo spoke in a voice which mocked Itachi's soul." That's disgusting.." Itachi added, his own guilt swallowed as he guzzled a bit of the liquid in the wooden cup, which he guessed was made of rock salt, gasoline and dragon *piss*. Itachi felt his eyes burning but blinked it away, soon Nondo began his description of the tavern maid. "So her little slit is NEVER been touched by any man, she touches it herself many times a day though. II would guess a few other girls have touched it too. But the girl wants to wait for a strong able-man who has rough hands and the soul of the greatest lover" Nondo's heavy voice thudded in Itachi's ears. Itachi was drunk and he knew it, everything sounded right and funny to him. Itachi was either drinking more or pounding his fists on the table. The band played on, their sweet voices and skilled hands playing tunes of happiness. Itachi stood up, looking to a farmer and his younger wife, with a smirk to Nondo he moved over to the two."Would you 'dashance' with me?" Itachi slurred to the woman. She looked willing to, but her older husband put his hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. "She'll not dance with you." Said the man. Itachi's smirk didn't fade as he drunkenly tapped the top of his ninja-to. The old man still didn't remove his hand. "That doesn't scare me." He added. Itachi's ears thudded from his own mind, replying Nondo's words "We can beat them, boy. Not kill them." And Itachi had a few drinks but didn't feel his 'edge' lost. A single knife palm into the man's face moved him back and off his chair, his wife was either to spooked to move or wanted a front seat to the chaos. Nondo laughed at Itachi's action, a few of the soldiers turned to rout him on. The band didn't stop and the bar maid simply began to watch. The man pushed himself up, grabbing the end of his chair. He attempted to bring it up but Itachi saw this and had stepped close to the man, grasp the chair lifting it a lot easier. With a glare to the man, Itachi shoved the chair into him, which sent him against the wall. The man slid down the wall, and Itachi grasp the top of the chair and sat it aside, standing over the old man. "You bastard!" said the old man, his entire body thumping with pain. Itachi drove his knee cap into the old mans face about twenty times before he felt a hand on his shoulder, Itachi supposed it was one of two things, the man's wife or another villager wishing to be beaten. Itachi tilted his head and the tavern maid's gaze was set on him, Itachi waited for her to throw him out."Get out of here you stupid fool!" the tavern maid's voice hissed. Itachi about spoke before he saw her sandal kicking the man in the face. Itachi stepped back just a bit, the man was then picked up and thrown out by the other ninjas at the bar counter. Itachi looked to his prize, the man's wife who was still in her seat. Itachi stepped over, grasping her by the wrist. Itachi's mind flashed of the man's control of her and he let the grip turn into a soft and gentle raise. Itachi had raised her hand and played it off as he where admiring it, so he figured why not, and smelt her hand with hiss nose. The smell of lilacs filled his lungs and flashbacks to he and his sister picking them before a refine filled his mind. Itachi glanced over her. " Dance with me?" Itachi's voice was calm. She nodded gently and stood, she was wearing rather plain sand brown clothes. The band had caught sight and a very slow and soothing melody had just began. Itachi glanced down to her shoulder, which her loose clothing had revealed flesh as they sauntered. Itachi could hear some of the other men and Nondo talking about various things, yet the girl had yet to speak. Itachi was shocked when she did. "You foolish man, he will kill me.. my village is too far away to run to, and my mother has already received another daughter whom she is raising" her voice was soft but scornful. Itachi had felt he saved her from him, but her words thundered with reality. Itachi shoved her away from him, she landed against the wall of the stage. Itachi could hear the band members talk to the girl, something inside Itachi hoped one of them would fall instantly in love with her and marry her at dawn, taking her away from this place. Itachi moved passed everyone towards the door, then felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go to sleep, Nondo --" Itachi was stopped by a familiar hissing voice. "Come with me" the tavern maid said, pulling Itachi behind the bar. Nondo smirked and mouthed the words "Tell me if I was right". Itachi was led up some stairs, a growing smell of oil filled his nose. The tavern maid led Itachi to the second floor, which resembled an inn. Itachi could hear giggling and a few muffled cries. The tavern maid seemed pleased with the noise as she turned to Itachi. "Give me the sword" she said, almost whispering. Itachi did as told for some reason, and handed her his blade. She then lead Itachi into a shroud of black silk curtains into a room with three girls, a few only had on their undergarments. Itachi caught the face of one, who was staring at him, she couldn't have been any younger than thirteen. The tavern maid's voice hadn't changed. "One girl, one night and nothing more" she said. Itachi didn't second guess or ask, but held his hand out to a girl who was wearing a crimson kimono which was revealing the crest of her shoulders. She took his hand and shuffled behind him, the tavern maid leading them both down the hall, other rooms had white silk curtains in which Itachi's eyes could see others with these "girls." Itachi was waved into a dark room, a bed in the corner of it, a door to the side. the girl shuffled to the bed, dropped her robes revealing toned flesh and a single blue sash over her crotch. Itachi removed his tabi as if this where a proper place. Itachi had a girlfriend back in his village, had only made love to one other woman aside from his girlfriend. Itachi's loneliness overweighed his guilt and he and the girl where soon completely nude and had their mouths pressed tightly together, Itachi could taste the dragonvomit, she didn't seem fazed at all. Just as he could feel wetness against his own crotch Itachi thought he could hear drums in the distance ... powerful drums which thundered bass through Itachi's very soul. More pressed but what was before him Itachi's wandering mind was soon soothed by a session of powerful and long love making, which didn't end until Itachi saw the rising dawn. Itachi didn't sleep, though the girl seemed more happy to rest alone than with him when he dressed and departed. The upstairs was quiet, Itachi searched for his blade which he found oddly placed on the bar counter, he picked it up in his hand, undid the locks on the tavern door. Itachi turned to the stage in which laid one of the band members and the man's wife who looked so peaceful resting she wasn't moving an inch. Itachi made his way out into the derelict town road, which was set in gravel. Itachi followed the road towards the alley. It was a dry Japan morning, fog was dingy and held the only moisture the town's people could know that season. Itachi's morning stroll was sluggish and seemed painfully slow, he came down the alley and entered his hut. His sword was dropped beside his face-mask which resembled a bat-face, one in which the man who hired them told all of the ninja to wear when patrolling. Itachi glanced over his room, the candle had burnt itself out sometime ago. Itachi fell asleep soon after laying down. Itachi's dream was sadistic and prophetic at the same time, the man's wife had engaged in sinful acts with all members of the band at once, soon after finishing with her they began to torture her, sewing up her mouth and jamming large items into her depths, someone was watching them, from Itachi's point of view in the dream he could see the tavern maid, who, under the clothing revealed she was a male by disrobing. Itachi's point of view turned to a stout figure standing beside a floor mounted hearth, who's fire was more for the scene of the woman and the band. A hand crossed the fire, a doll clutched in it's hands, a doll which made Itachi's heart skip, the face stitched onto it look so familiar somehow, but it's name was escaping him on purpose. A scream was filling his ears, the dream was blurring as the figure with the doll began to approach him. "GAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" Nondo's voice woke Itachi. Itachi looked to his door and stood, picking up his ninja-to. The sounds of sinew being torn by razor sharp metal was heard, Itachi stormed out of his door. The alley way was filled with ninja Itachi didn't recognize, because their weapons only; after all‚ Itachi was trained since birth to be perceptive. Bat-like masks covering their faces. Three of them laid dead on the floor, Nondo was busy with two before him. Nondo's large nodachi reaped the two before him in a single strike, their defenses gone in moments from Nondo's sheer power. "Demons attacked in the midday, aided by these bastards!!" Nondo barked out, slamming his foot into one of the deceased ninja's corpse. "We guess that guy, Oka-something or another tricked us, and sent in these bastards and demons! demons straight from hell! to kill *us*!" Nondo said, a few of familiar ninja rushed down the alley, a small group of seven of them now together. " Nondo briefed a weary Itachi. Itachi heard drums now, like before.. powerful drums. "That too, been hearing them playin' all damned day, their cursed sound ten times worse than a cobra's glare. I'm going to the tavern, going to get the maid and her women and get the hell out of here." Nondo was a bit ordering, knowing the remaining ninja where listening intently." Why? We should just flee!" said Yuki, a ninja a bit older than Itachi. "Because, if it becomes rough‚ or we get captured by Gohda's army we can sell the girls." Nondo's voice was cold as he replied. They nodded to one another and began to dash off towards the road way, the alley was splattered with blood, and a sItachi was sure of, his own clan. They moved down the road, which was seemingly bare, aside from a few posts of dead corpses of ninja, both, and village people. Dusk was settling quickly and they arrived at the tavern, it seemed empty, so it looked. Nondo attempted to open the door but it wouldn't budge. About to raise his hand to break it when they all heard a shuffling, Itachi was reminded of the old man the night before. Out of a gap of buildings from the side of a tavern limped a bloody corpse, who had the look of agony on his face, it was the man who's wife Itachi danced with. His eyes befell Itachi before he fell onto his stomach, his final gaze locked on Itachi. Another noise was heard, it seemed the man's attacker was still present. Something about 4' moved, it wasn't a child. Sunken in skin around broken and aged bones on the 'demon' made most of the men want to vomit, but it could be heard mumbling, as if talking through lips which where stitched shut, eyes where dry and had pus around the edges, as well as crust. Nondo was the first to strike it, Itachi felt all the rage in a single blow which caused the entire torso to be slashed into two, the top half falling onto the ground beside the dead man. Maggots poured from the wounds, as did an odd fluid. Nondo turned away from it and went back to the door. It moved and the second to strike, Tsukeiji, slammed his foot into its head, the skull cracked underneath his boot and a serpent's corpse, a piece of silver and a living spider laid in the remains. "Sorcery!" screamed Tenkou, who's voice caused a stir in the tavern. The door opened and Nondo stepped back, one of the band members rushed out, a grenade dropped in the wake of the door. Nondo's intense power was matched by his speed in which he grasp the fuse on the top of the sphere, ripping out the cap. Casting it aside he spoke "No need to chase him, he was most likely spooked and believed us to be one of those. . things. Though his fate is surely sealed to death in this hell on Earth." Itachi noticed Nondo's purposely timed spectation. Itachi glanced into the light-less tavern, Nondo was weary but entered, flanked by the ninja. Itachi was the second to last to enter, two of the men behind him stopped in their tracks. They seemed lead by something other than Nondo when they slammed the tavern door shut, no light at all now. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Nondo's voice made Itachi jump in the darkness. There was no answer, just thumps against the door. Itachi felt two of the men brush past him to the door, which wouldn't open to the other side, now. "Spies.. damn you boy, you where right about spies.. but I was wrong to trust" Nondo spoke. Itachi's sword was out now, he let his senses work himself through the tavern, which smelt of rotting flesh. A flash of light and Nondo had lit a candle, which Itachi guessed he found on the bar counter. The tavern was unkempt and showed signs of struggle, Itachi's gaze caught the woman, who still looked asleep on the stage. Itachi approached her carefully, he touched her skin which was lukewarm from the sun, but felt like rubber in his touch. Itachi was led by the memory of his dream as he pulled off the sash holding her dress together, candle wax as deposited all over her flesh, as where small cuts and symbols drawn into her. A few of the ninja had caught sight of this and began to whisper more on sorcery. Itachi's gaze caught a sandal in the shadow, dark robes made out after a moment of inspection."ON THE WALLS, ON THE WALLS!!" Itachi screamed, and began to stab at the robbed figure. The shadows seemed to come alive as ninja like the ones battled by Nondo sprang forth. Battle flash and Itachi found himself fighting against many adversaries, Itachi had never faught so hard or skilled. Itachi's attacks where brief and strong, soon a pile of bodies laid before the remaining ninja commanded by Nondo on the stage. Itachi held onto his chest, which a single slash had caught him. The candle light was gone, Itachi felt alone. "Anyone?!" Itachi called. "I'm here, boy." Nondo called off. All was silent, then Jin's voice filled the silence. "Are we the last?" Jin was gasping. Nothing else was heard, not a sound. "Boy, what is upstairs?" Nondo said. "Women and rooms, one window." Itachi spoke as if he where reading off his memories. Itachi stepped off the stage and towards the bar, Nondo was heard. " Form a line, Itachi knows the above best, Jin, how bad are you?" Nondo could tell by Jin's tone he was injured. "I'm good enough to not die" Jin said, determined voice. Itachi made his way across the floor blindly, finding the entrance to the stairs after hand searching the bar counter. As the three made it up the stairs they saw light. Itachi's heart raced, the place was to closed in all of a sudden, sweat beaded as he reached the last stair. Before he could turn something swept down his back, slashing open skin. He was sure his blood sprayed as he hit the ground on the landing of the stairs. Itachi's hearing faded as his blood flow became bigger. He faded into his closing eyes, everything spun. He woke up with a harsh gasp as something penatrated his stomach, a dagger burried into his skin. He spewed blood onto his attacker, who pulled off her Bat-like mask to reveal the woman he had made love to the night before. His heart sank, his vision of his girlfriend, Rika, sank onto his mind. He saw the hearth like in his dream, a few of the girls the night before where standing around it. Nondo's hand was burning in it, he could tell by the ring on it. Itachi glanced to Nondo, who was still alive. Nondo had cuts over his body and looked close to death, but he fought just as Itachi had been. ". .Jin. .made it....will warn the vill---" Nondo couldn't finish his words as a rise of blood spilled from his lips onto the floor below. Itachi noticed the bonds on Nondo, and guessed his body restrained the same. The same figure shufled from the hearth as it did in Itachi's dream, his face made Nondo growl. "You!!" screamed Nondo, blood spewing again."Yess..Me. Your ninjas will serve me in death as they did in life..as will you" The voice was deep, had a slight snake hiss that dragged."Why?! Why?!" Nondo called, Itachi had never heard him plead. "Because.. it was, enertaining. You kept off the crusaders while these fools converted into zombiesss. Ready thessse two. I must go, and wait" the voice called out finnaly."Ona.!?. . ONIKAGE!!!!" Nondo's last words where heard before one of the Manji cultists gutted him. Jin had made it back to the village to warn them, Lord Ghoda called upon the Azuma ninja. Itachi did die, Rikimaru and Ayame made it to the heart of the village to battle Onikage. Another story in the chaotic world of century-turning Japan.  
**


End file.
